The Hero
The Hero is the player character of DragonFable, and the main protagonist of the entire game. The player can customize the Hero to have any hair color or name available and can even choose their Class. By equipping certain classes, the Hero's eye color becomes blue. Classes There are three Classes available at the very start of the game: Warrior, Mage, and Rogue. The Player can unlock more classes as they progress in DragonFable. Generally the Hero was found on a cliff at the beginning of Dragonfable in the first quest "A Hero is Bored" Personality It is noted that the Hero is known to be youthful, exuberant and fun-loving person with a fairly sarcastic personality and s/he employs a lot of quick quips about the quests they are currently in. The Hero often know what to expect of a standard fairytale and often break the Fourth wall to form their funny jokes. Their general personality can be described as a 'battle first, ask questions later' personality and they are considered to be naive about the world of Lore. They are allies with Valencia, Robina the Hood, Artix the Paladin and Captain Rolith of the Patagonal Knights, along with two Soulweavers (Tomix and Issac),the Arachnomancer Riadne and the necromancer Vayle. Other allies include Zhoom and the ice Soul-Ally Aegis. Some later quests later implied that the Hero has a hidden dark side, despite his/her reputation as the Protector of Falconreach. They formed a bond with the baby darkness Dragon of the Black Box, a legendary dragon who was prophesized in the final outcome to either destroy the world or save it. This could be proven wrong, however, as the dragon egg revealed an innocent, cute baby dragon. In the Locker, they faced a dark monster called Evil You, who was the dark copy of the Hero created by Kathool 'Achoo. However, after witnessing the events unfold in Book 3, the Hero is no longer as naive but became more serious in learning more about the world and protecting others. He/She also shown some sadness in failing to protect or keep promises or a death of a valuable friend. After being freed from the ice prison, the Hero seemingly developed a somewhat severe case of cryophobia. This was evidenced when Aegis uses a ice dome to encase and barely save the hero, lashing out in fear of being in ice again. It was shown again when using the "call Aegis" option when falling in a great height outside the Magisterium, yelling at Aegis not to freeze him/her to break the fall. Main Story Dragon Egg Saga The Hero starts out itching to fight monsters, until a Red Dragon drops in front of him carrying a Priestess with a Black Dragon Box and a Moglin, who walks off. Following the pair, they are attacked by a Gorrillaphant. The Priestess then instructs the Hero to go to Oaklore Keep and deliver a message to a man named Rolith. Rolith tells the Hero that there are bandits roaming the woods that she had taken as a "shortcut" and instructs him to go save her. Book 3 After being frozen solid for so many years, the Hero found himself in a disastrous world, that is now on the hands of the organization called, Rose. The Rose will destroy every living magical creature, but as the story progresses the leader of the Rose was revealed to be Jaania. Jaania was doing these things in order to stop Lore from causing another massive destruction like what happened before, when Warlic split into two. Trivia *His/her favorite item is the Mr. and Mrs. Puddingshins puppets seen in ''"The Hatching" ''quest. *Up to now, the Hero has never found romance. *In the quest Xan's Volcano Fortress when Warlic says for The Hero to "Wake up!", they now answered "Just five more minutes mom." indicating that they have (or had?) a family. *In MechQuest, after the reset, the Player Character becomes The Hero. *In the forum, the hero was noted to be around the mid 20s (around 23 to 27) estimation in age. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters